


Not Enough

by Neonna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Scratching, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is with Kagami, but he has a startling announcement. Kagami isn't enough for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing To Do With You

**Author's Note:**

> I took a little more time with this work as I wanted to ensure it was done right. Enjoy!

Kuroko sank his teeth down on his bottom lip with such force that he drew blood. The sharp pain of his own incisors still wasn't enough to stop the tiny moans wrenching from his throat. In the silent stillness of Kagami's apartment, the noises tumbling from him may as well have been screams. He was just too turned on, too _needy_ to remain completely mute.

He was reclined on the couch in Kagami's living room with one leg thrown over the back, and the other pressing the heel of his foot into the cool, hardwood floor. This position was chosen due to the nature of his arousal, and his own desperation to be _fucked._ They had beat Shutoku, but the victory had resulted in injury to Kagami's legs. In order for him to heal faster, and prevent the hot-headed boy from over-exerting himself, Kuroko had opted to abstain from sex until he had recovered. But just because he was the one who made that choice, didn't mean he was happy with it.

The thought of Kagami, asleep on the other side of the apartment while he fucked himself made him drip with excitement. He thumbed the head of his cock, using the moisture to add to his already slicked length. While he used one hand to stroke himself, his other reached to press a button on the end of the toy he had inserted up his ass. This toy was unique as it didn't just statically vibrate, thereby making Kuroko move it himself. Instead, it fucked in, and out of his body on its own, needing only a light touch to keep it from falling out. It didn't replace the forceful pounding fuck of a real person, this toy was a much more gentle, accurate fuck. Each time it drove into him, it brushed against his sweet spot without fail. At Kuroko's command, the toy increased its pace, and Kuroko's hand along with it.

“K-kagami-kun,” Kuroko breathed.

“Holy fuck, Kuroko,” the strained, breathless voice of his lover made him open his eyes. Kagami was standing over him, and from his point of view, with his head resting on the armrest of the couch, it was impossible to miss the bulge that strained Kagami's boxers. “Jesus, you're so – I mean – fuck -”

“Kagami-kun,” the name fell from his lips as a loud moan, the toy continuing to drive into him. He was too far gone to hold a conversation, and too close to coming to care that he had been caught. Instead, all Kuroko could do was open his mouth wide. There was a sharp intake of breath, and then the sound of Kagami's boxers hitting the floor. A hand gave the hair on top of his head a quick, appreciative stroke. The couch around his head sank as Kagami placed a knee beside his ear, and moved most of his weight off his injured legs by supporting himself with his arm on the back of the couch.

“Hurry, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko panted, and at his request, he felt the velvety head of Kagami's cock brush against his lips.

Kagami smelled fresh from the soap from his evening bath, but lurking underneath was a faint muskiness. Kuroko licked the tip, lapping up the droplets that beaded there. The taste of his lover was strong, but not unpleasant, nor was it completely overwhelming. Kagami began to thrust the head between his lips in small movements. Kuroko moaned in encouragement, closing his lips around the other, trying to get him to thrust deeper. With the toy buried deep inside him, and his hand continuing to move, he wasn't going to last, he didn't have the stamina for teasing. Kagami eased a little deeper, but the head of his cock still wasn't hitting the back of Kuroko's throat.

Whining with desperation, Kuroko grabbed Kagami's free hand, and wrapped it around his cock, pumping until Kagami was moving on his own. Back arching to use the couch to keep the toy thrusting inside him, Kuroko grabbed Kagami's ass, and forced him all the way down his throat.

“Fuck, Kuroko.” A shudder jerked Kagami's cock further into his throat, and Kuroko moaned, swallowing around him. “If you do that, I won't last.”

The only response Kuroko was able to give was to grip Kagami's hips, and force him down his throat again, and again. He kept a fast pace as his own orgasm was just within reach. Kuroko used his mouth to convey the pace he wanted, and groaned when Kagami's hand on his cock matched his. When he had Kagami panting, and gasping, Kuroko squeezed hard to signal the other to stop. Wrapping one hand around the base of Kagami's cock, he removed the length from his mouth just long enough to moan one word: _faster_ before he was jerking rapidly. His motions were rough, and clumsy, but he didn't care as Kagami matched his pace. He sucked on the silky head, picking up his pace even more as he reached down to stem his own orgasm by forming a tight ring around the base of his cock with his index finger, and thumb. Kuroko only allowed himself to succumb to his own orgasm after Kagami spilled into his mouth with a gasp. Satisfied he wouldn't choke, Kuroko knocked Kagami's hand away, and finished himself with quick, hard strokes.

“Kagami-kun. Oh, god - Kagami!” Kuroko cried out, feeling the hot warmth of his come spill across his chest. Before he allowed post-orgasm bliss to overtake him, Kuroko slid the toy from his ass with a quick exhale, and held down the button until it went still. With a small sigh, he went limp, one arm thrown over his eyes, and chest heaving.

“Are you okay?” he heard Kagami ask, and felt him move off the couch.

Kuroko wasn't yet able to speak, so he just nodded.

He heard a dull thud as Kagami put something solid down on the coffee table. A breeze grazed over him as something was tossed onto his chest, and then Kagami was wiping his come away with something that felt like his own boxers. When he was finished, there was another thud as Kagami dropped the make-shift cloth onto the floor.

Kagami's body was warm as Kuroko was gathered into his arms. He snuggled into that warmth as he was carried to the bedroom, and tucked into Kagami's bed. Kagami slid in next to him, and pressed him close to his chest, entwining their legs.

“You just couldn't wait until I recovered, could you?” Kagami murmured against his ear.

Kuroko shook his head, and stifled a yawn.

A chuckle rumbled deep within Kagami's chest, vibrating against his ear. “Well,” Kagami said. “You looked so fucking amazing.”

__________

The next morning the apartment was filled with the sound, and smell of eggs frying. Kuroko wore one of Kagami's shirts, which was already too big on Kagami, on Kuroko it fell all the way to his thighs. The blue-haired boy waited for his breakfast on Kagami's couch, the couch where Kagami had fucked his mouth only hours before. Ordinarily he would take this time to read a book, but today, he sat up straight with his legs crossed.

“Kagami-kun,” he called, and waited for his lover to turn, frying pan in hand, and a questioning look on his face. “I think I want to date Aomine-kun.”

The reaction his comment garnered wasn't unexpected. Kagami stared at him in disbelief for a moment before smiling, and turning back to his eggs. “Good one, Kuroko.”

“I'm serious.”

There was a moment of silence where all that could be heard was the sound of eggs frying. With a scrape, and a click, Kagami dished the egg, turned off the stove, and brought the serving to Kuroko. He put the plate down on the coffee table in front of him, but remained standing, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. To Kuroko's eyes, his posture was stiff, vulnerable, defensive.

“What are you saying? Is this your way of breaking up with me?”

“Please focus, Kagami-kun. That's not what I said. I just said I want to date Aomine-kun.”

“Yes, I heard you,” Kagami's voice was strained, and he took a breath. “I'm sorry, but you're springing this on me in a weird way. I never expected my boyfriend to tell me that he wants to date someone else. Lets say you did date Aomine, then what would happen to me?”

Kuroko furrowed his brow. “I fail to see what my dating Aomine-kun has anything to do with you.”

Kagami spun on his heel, and stalked back to the kitchen. Kuroko followed, and hoisted himself to sit on the counter as Kagami cracked another egg into the frying pan. After a long, tense moment, Kagami spoke in a barely-restrained growl. “I'm your boyfriend, and I like to think I know you fairly well, but I'm having a hard time reading between the lines. Are you not happy with me?”

“I am very happy with you, Kagami-kun, but that doesn't change the fact that I want Aomine-kun too.”

Kagami's hand tensed on the handle of the frying pan. He flipped the egg in the pan with practiced hands. His eyes darted to Kuroko for only a moment, but it was enough. That look was full of anger, and hurt. “Is there a need that you're not getting met by me? Is there something I'm not doing? Something - “ Kagami swallowed hard. “ - I didn't finish you last night.”

“I said it before that my wanting Aomine-kun is not connected with you. Please, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko brushed his fingers against Kagami's shoulders, feeling the tension in the muscles. “Please think about it. I have given this a lot of thought, and it is something I want, very badly. There is no need to rush.”

Kagami's shoulders slumped, deflated. “Fine. I'll think about it. Eat your eggs, or they'll get cold.”

__________

A sigh left Kuroko's lips. He had expected this, but waiting still sucked. It had been three days, and Kagami was acting as though nothing had happened. He berated himself for not waiting to bring up his want for Aomine until after Kagami's legs had healed. At least if he was recovered, he wouldn't be so mopey about not being able to play basketball. It would have been one less thing on his plate.

The honest truth was that he hadn't even seen Aomine since they dated in middle school. He had told Kagami about his relationship with Aomine after Riko had accused him of playing basketball at practice earlier that day. Kagami didn't look surprised to hear that Aomine and Kuroko had dated.

“I think I get it,” Kagami's voice sounded from behind him. Kuroko had been standing out on the balcony of Kagami's apartment. He hadn't even heard the door slide open behind him. “I mean, I met Aomine when I played against him yesterday. It seems like the two of you had a pretty strong connection. I guess it would be hard to let that go.” He fingered the ring he wore around his neck as he spoke. Then, his expression hardened, and he moved to lean against the railing, refusing to meet Kuroko's eyes.

“You haven't told him, have you?” Kagami said.

Kuroko shook his head. “I don't even know if Aomine-kun would want me. I wanted to make sure you approved before I spoke to him.”

“There's going to be some rules, and don't think you can just run out tomorrow to ask him out either. We have some stuff to fix between us before we even think about trying anything crazy.”

Kuroko smiled, and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

 

 


	2. Reaffirming Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out that Kuroko wants to date Aomine was a shock. Kagami, and Kuroko take some time to reestablish the trust in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought everyone should know that as of the morning of Nov 12, 2015, my statistics page looked incredibly pretty. My Kudos numbers were 60, 75, 20 respectively. My organizational side can die happy from the even numbers. I also received an email from a fan who didn't seem sure if they could contact me by email. Yes, please feel free to email me if you want to. AO3 doesn't have any kind of private messaging system, which makes it difficult for fans to get in touch with authors on a private scale, which was why I made my email visible. So please feel free to use it. Thanks for your support! 
> 
> As for this fic, I really don't like a huge amount of angst, but I wanted to make sure that both Kuroko, and Kagami's feelings were real. So I tried to walk that line between realism, and over-dramatic angst. Enjoy!

The muscles in Kagami's ripped, torn legs couldn't support his weight anymore, and he collapsed to his knees. He could hear Aomine walking away from him, bouncing the ball on the pavement of the court with one hand. His rival had an air of cocky disappointment about him that set Kagami's teeth on edge. This was Aomine Daiki. This was the person Kuroko wanted, and yet, the way he had spoken about Kuroko was more telling than it should have been. He had been missing a valuable piece of information, no, that wasn't quite right. He had been _denying_ the connection Kuroko held with Aomine.

It was easy since he had seen Aomine as being nothing more than a member of the Generation of Miracles. Nothing more than Kuroko's teammate, Kuroko's former light. It was easy because it hadn't mattered. Kuroko was with him. But now, and without even trying, Aomine was going to rip back into Kuroko's life, the life he shared with Kagami. It hurt. The realization that Kuroko had a relationship with Aomine - a connection that was possibly stronger than the connection Kagami now shared with Kuroko - was more painful than Aomine humiliating him on the court just moments ago.

Aomine was long gone when Kagami finally peeled himself from the pavement, and onto aching legs. His basketball had been placed beside his gym bag, and a bitter thought that Aomine at least didn't steal his ball flitted through his mind. He gathered his things, and slowly, grudgingly, he limped home.

That entire evening, Kagami was ripped apart by his own emotions. He felt restless, frustrated, irritable, and with nowhere to go, no outlet, his thoughts consumed him. Kuroko's words replayed themselves over, and over in his head. No matter how many times he repeated to himself that Kuroko was happy with him, and had no intention of leaving him, there was still a part of Kagami who didn't believe those reassurances. Despite his better judgment, he felt betrayed.

He sat on the floor in his living room in front of he low table. The only light came from the adjoining kitchen above the stove. The television remote lay beside him, used to switch off the TV after a few moments of attempting to watch it.

With no one else to turn to, Kagami pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and pulled up a fresh text message box.

 

To: Alexandra Garcia

_Kuroko said he wants to date someone else, but he still wants to be with me. I'm losing my mind._

 

He didn't really expect a reply. It was late, which meant it would be early in America. He just wanted someone to vent to, but having his question remain unanswered continued to be unsettling for him. Kagami leaned forward to rest his head in his arms, and took a deep, shaky breath. His world had been turned upside down, and he couldn't think clearly. Kuroko had acted as though it was no big deal, which made him clench his fists so that his nails dug into the palms of his hands. That emotionless detachment wounded Kagami's pride; not only did he feel as though he wasn't good enough that Kuroko needed to look elsewhere, but he cursed himself for his own lack of control. Was this whole thing as big of a deal as he was making it out to be? Was he weak, and overemotional, or were his feelings justified? His spiraling thoughts were broken as his cell resting on the table beside him vibrated, signaling Alex's reply.

 

From: Alexandra Garcia

_So?_

 

The single word from his mentor made him sputter. So? So? It – what? It made him feel insecure, scared, angry, and hurt, but those were all just feelings. Feelings of his. It didn't matter whether they were justified, or not, feelings were not reality. His cell phone unexpectedly vibrated again.

 

From: Alexandra Garcia

_Have you calmed down now? Has Kuroko made any move to act on his feelings with this other person? If no, then it sounds like he truly wants his relationship with you to work. If he didn't, he would have pursued this new relationship without talking to you first. Monogamy doesn't work for everyone, but that doesn't mean your relationship has to be a free-for-all either. Talk to Kuroko._

 

Kagami closed his phone without replying. The harsh emotions he had experienced only moments ago had dulled to an ache; they hadn't disappeared entirely, but taking the edge off allowed for clearer thoughts to break through the haze of self-doubt. At the end of the day, what did he really know about relationships anyway?

Crawling into his bed, Kagami retrieved his laptop from where he kept it on a shelf above his pillows. He waited for it to boot, and began typing in the search engine.

The next day, after Riko had sent him away from practice due to him playing basketball against Aomine, Kuroko had followed him. He took the opportunity to ask him about his prior relationship to Aomine. It still stung to hear the words come from his boyfriend's mouth, but something in him changed when he saw Kuroko's face as he talked. He hadn't just had a romantic relationship, but also been deeply hurt. Kuroko didn't just want to date him, he wanted to help him, despite the pain he, himself had been caused. Kagami still needed time to think, but he made a pact with his lover then and there: they would beat Aomine together.

Three days later, Kagami had invited Kuroko over for dinner to which afterwards he found Kuroko outside on his balcony.

“I think I get it...”

__________

Serin's loss against Touou hurt. It had stung, and strained Kuroko's relationship with Kagami both as a teammate, and a lover. For a while, fear and pain had engulfed Kuroko completely. Kagami's words, and the events that had occurred felt all too familiar. It was familiar, and yet it wasn't. Somehow it was different, Kagami was not Aomine.

The chain link fence caught his weight with a meaty thud, bowing before springing back. Instinctively, Kuroko's hands splayed out from his body, fingers curling around the cool metal. Kagami's body pressed into him, one arm snaking around his waist to pull him close, and the other leaning heavily against the fence. The larger body of his lover covered his own, and concealed him from prying eyes. Kagami's mouth descended on him, and Kuroko allowed it. He stole the lead, being the first to slide his tongue past Kagami's lips, producing a groan from the other. They were both aching, and desperate. The rift between them that had been caused by Kuroko's request, and then their loss against Touou was in need of mending. They needed to be close, needed to reaffirm the marred bond that had been so carefully constructed between them. With a groan Kuroko deepened the kiss as he fisted his hands in the front of Kagami's shirt, pulling him closer. Kagami opened to him, willing, and ready, wanting more.

It was late, so late at night that no one was around the court Kuroko, and Kagami had been practicing in. In actuality, it had been Kagami who was practicing, and Kuroko watching him from the bench. Throughout the entire two weeks that Kagami's legs healed, both boys went through a great period of growth. While Kuroko had been reassured that Kagami wasn't going to leave him like Aomine had, it was too soon for them to play basketball together again.

They were pressed together in the shadows, out of view of anyone who might have been wandering around. Behind Kuroko were thick, overgrown shrubbery that stretched the entire length of the chain link. He tilted his head so the side as Kagami leaned down to brush his lips just behind his ear, the hot breath against his skin making him shiver. He hungered to wrap his legs around Kagami's waist, but their public location made him hesitate. Kagami's chest was heaving, and his heart pounded against Kuroko's hands. Kuroko imagined the adrenaline from practice coursing through his lover, making him more bold than usual. Kuroko felt his own pulse skip, his lips parting to force more air between them, and into his lungs.

A leg pressed between his, and kicked his feet apart, widening his stance. Kuroko gasped, and clutched at Kagami, thrown off balance. He was held upright both by Kagami's weight pressing him into the fence, and the strong arm wrapped about his waist. Once he was able to stand on his own, the kisses being peppered down his neck turned into sharp bites that stung, and drew a low moan from Kuroko.

“Shh,” Kagami hummed against his skin, rocking his growing hardness against Kuroko's thigh as he unbuttoned the other's pants.

Both hands flew to cover his mouth, muffling his sounds of pleasure as Kagami slid a hand down his pants to grasp Kuroko's cock. He was already hard, and waiting, had been since the moment Kagami's practice had started. His eyes slipped closed, and he couldn't stop himself from fucking into that hand.

He felt Kagami smile against his skin. “You're so needy, Kuroko. Already can't stop yourself from thrusting between my fingers. Did you enjoy watching me practice a little too much?”

Kuroko nodded furiously, a choked, pleasured sob escaping from behind his hands as Kagami hitched up his pace. He wasn't in a position to deny it, he wanted it. If he had his way, Kagami would be pounding him into the fence by now.

It didn't take long. Kagami's hands knew his body well, and he wasn't in a teasing mood. Biting down on his bottom lip, he brought his hands around Kagami's back, gripping at his shirt, and pulling his lover so his face was buried in his chest.

“Please, Kagami-kun. Pleaseohplease,” he begged in a harsh whisper, head thrashing against the hard chest.

His lover gave a low growl in response, and then Kuroko was being pulled up onto his tiptoes. Lewd sucking noises reached his ears, and he whimpered in response. His cock throbbed. Kuroko could feel the wetness of his own arousal dripping down his length, past his balls, and down his thighs. He needed to come more than he needed anything in his life, he needed to come now. Finally, the sucking noises stopped, and the hand around his waist moved to sink down the back of his pants, gripping his ass, spreading him. The hand that spread him was strong, strong enough to keep Kuroko on his tiptoes, unable to get any leverage. He tried to thrust against Kagami, but it only resulted in him wriggling in his grasp. Kagami used his body to push him against the fence, against his hand in a silent request to stay still. Kuroko buried his head into Kagami's shoulder, and shuddered with need. When the slicked fingers of his other hand brushed against his entrance, it drew a sharp cry from Kuroko's lips. Kagami didn't waste any time as he eased one finger knuckle-deep.

“Stroke yourself,” Kagami commanded, adding a second finger, and pulling Kuroko even closer so he could push his digits as far as they would go.

With his ass full, Kuroko almost lost it as soon as he wrapped a hand around himself. It was difficult to stroke the way he wanted as he was pressed so flush against Kagami. Gritting his teeth together to stop the outpour of moans, Kuroko stroked as fast as the restricted position would allow. In return, Kagami spread him wider to allow his fingers to fuck into him harder. It was delicious. Unable to move, to thrust into his own hand, or bear down on the fingers inside of him, all he could do was allow the pleasure to wash over him until it flooded his entire being. As his orgasm rushed upon him, the threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream as his cock pulsed in his grip. Kagami groaned above him, and those thick fingers didn't stop pounding into him until he went limp.

Kagami was panting almost as hard as he was when Kuroko came to his senses. His nose wrinkled in disgust, feeling the stickiness of his come on his hand. He shifted, the tips of his shoes scraping the ground. Kagami hissed as his achingly hard cock bumped against Kuroko.

“Kagami-kun, I need to clean up. Let's go home,” Kuroko said.

Kagami nodded, and cleared his throat. “Give me a minute.”

Kuroko leaned his head back to get a better view of his lover. Kagami, hunched over him, eyes shut tight as he fought to regain control. Kuroko swallowed hard, and resisted the temptation to drop to his knees, and suck Kagami off right there.

“Kagami-kun.” Keeping his sticky, come-coated hand to himself, Kuroko tangled the fingers of his other hand in the base of his lover's shirt, and tugged lightly. When he spoke next, his voice had become noticeably deeper, huskier. “Please, let's go home. I need you.”

Kagami's hands still on his ass tightened, and he visibly shuddered. “Jesus, Kuroko. You just came.”

“Yes.” Kuroko reached between them to cup the fullness at the front of Kagami's pants, making him buck into his hand. “But you haven't.”

“God, if only I could fuck you right here,” Kagami growled, but he withdrew to help Kuroko get back into his pants, and in relatively presentable shape.

“Stay here,” Kagami said, and walked to the other side of the court to where both his, and Kuroko's bags were. Kuroko licked his swollen lips as he waited for Kagami to return. There was a dull ache in his ass that made him wriggle. Kagami wasn't usually so rough with him.

Kagami returned with a small towel, and took Kuroko's dirtied hand in his as he began to wipe it clean.

“Is something wrong?” Kuroko asked as he watched the larger hands handle his own.

“Can't you just enjoy your post-orgasm bliss for one moment?” was the stiff reply.

“No. You were more rough with me than usual, and you generally aren't so forceful so as to have the need to be so intimate in such a public place.”

Kagami finished his work on Kuroko's hand, and turned on his heel to walk back to their bags. Kuroko followed, waiting.

“I guess I just...wanted to make sure I could still please you,” Kagami said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. “Look, in the last few weeks I have done more research about relationships than I had ever cared to in my life. I have learned that just because someone wants to date someone else, doesn't mean they don't love their other partners. I think I know that you care about me, but there's something else, something inside of me that still wants to make you mine, even though you aren't a thing that belongs to me.”

Kuroko gave a gentle look, and stepped into Kagami's space. He knew what his lover lacked. It was deep, and primal, and overrides any logic. He needed reassurance that their bond was stronger than ever, and that there was still something special that only Kagami could give him.

Back at Kagami's apartment, Kuroko dragged them both into the shower where they worked themselves into such a panting frenzy that Kuroko almost allowed himself to be taken right there on the bathroom floor. He insisted on moving back the bedroom because Kagami needed something more, something deeper.

Kuroko's legs fell open once he lie back on Kagami's bed. The time he needed to be prepared, and stretched was longer than usual from the rough treatment he had received from Kagami's fingers earlier.

“Kuroko, are you sure?” Kagami breathed against his thigh, watching as a painful wince painted his shadow's features as he eased two fingers back in. “We don't have to do this.”

Kuroko nodded, opening his blue eyes to look down on him. “I want Kagami-kun's cock. So badly.”

Only when he had Kuroko pushing back onto three fingers did Kagami allow them to go further. He rolled a condom onto himself, and applied a liberal amount of lube before Kuroko directed him into a sitting position, legs crossed. Kuroko straddled Kagami's waist, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders as he lowered himself. A cock was always different from fingers. Fingers had ridges, knuckles, and sharp edges no matter how immaculately one trimmed their nails. A cock filling his ass, spreading him impossibly wide was smooth, gentle, and he sighed with pleasure.

Once he was fully impaled, Kuroko wrapped his legs around Kagami's waist. The position pulled them flush against each other. Kuroko had only to tilt his head downwards to capture Kagami's mouth in a deep kiss as they rocked together. 

Kagami never handled him with a rough touch, but that night, as they rocked slow and steady towards orgasm, there was something more.

Kuroko's fingers buried in Kagami's hair as they pressed their lips together until they bruised. Dull nails scraped down his back, making him moan, and arch at the tantalizing pleasure-pain. And yet, there was still something possessive about Kagami's touch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was very much out of my comfort zone with this chapter, and I think it showed. Aw well, it's good to do that sometimes. Happy Friday!


	3. The Taming of Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko finally gets the go-ahead from Kagami to date Aomine, but when Kagami forgets that Kuroko had asked to use his apartment, he gets a little shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was my Friday, so I finished this fic up while slightly hungover this morning. I have scoured it to fix any errors, but if I did miss some, please feel free to let me know either in the comments, or an email. I also feel that my frustration to finish this chapter showed a little bit, but in the end, I think I liked it. Enjoy!

It took time, and Kuroko was patient. They spent the entire summer break together; training together, eating together, sleeping together. They talked every moment they could, laying down rules, and unveiling their own insecurities. Finally, finally, after Seirin's win against Touou, Kagami gave him the go-head.

“Hello.”

“Don't give me that,” Aomine's voice was deep, husky as usual, and invariably annoyed. “Why'd you suddenly call me out here, Tetsu?”

“Let me be direct. Aomine-kun. Teach me to shoot.”

On the street court together, no longer rivals, they regressed. Suddenly, they were back in middle school again. Every time one of Kuroko's shots missed, Aomine would catch the ball, and drive it into the net. He was smiling.

Aomine had more stamina than him, and it was no time at all before Kuroko was hunched over, panting, and wiping sweat from his brow.

“You need to work on that, Kuroko,” Aomine said as he bounced the ball on the cement under the net. “Your stamina is shitty as ever. The only thing you've ever had stamina for was se-” he cut himself off, and he looked away, expression suddenly hard.

Kuroko licked his lips, and exhaled, a white plume pouring from his mouth in the chilly air. “For sex, right? That's what you were going to say?”

“Whatever. It's in the past.”

“What if it wasn't?”

Cold blue eyes met his own, and stared for a long moment. Kuroko allowed it, allowed Aomine to read between the lines.

“Don't tease me, Tetsu,” Aomine growled.

“I'm not.”

Aomine held the ball, and moved to stand right in front of him, staring down at him. Kuroko stared right back, unblinking. It wasn't Kuroko that Aomine was having trouble trusting, it was himself. He was the one who had turned his back on Kuroko after all.

“I'm done playing around with you Tetsu. Spit it out, and no riddles either. Black, and white. What're you trying to say?”

Kuroko took a step towards Aomine until they were almost touching. He could feel the heat from the other's body.

“I want to date you, Aomine-kun.”

The noise that left Aomine's throat was akin to something in between a whimper, and a growl. The sound of the ball hitting the cement was barely audible to his ears as Aomine scooped him up, and crushed their lips together. It was just like he remembered. Aomine tasted spicy, and warm, and musky all at once. He was aggressive as ever as his tongue pushed past Kuroko's lips to slide against his own with a promised sensuality. Kuroko couldn't help it, neither of them could. He wrapped himself around the other boy, curling his legs around his waist, and gripping his hair with both hands. They clung to each other as they made out in the middle of the basketball court like the teenagers they were.

When they parted, they were both panting, and staring at each other as though waiting for the other to move, to break the fantasy. They knew it, it was something that didn't need to be said. If they were going to do this, then as soon as Aomine put Kuroko back onto the ground, it would start to hurt. The pain, and wounds that they had both inflicted onto each other weren't going to just go away.

His basketball shoes made a dull thud as Aomine placed him back on his feet. The sound was louder than it should have been, but Kuroko wasn't sure whether that was his imagination, or not.

__________

Kagami walked through the door to his house to a sight that made him freeze in his tracks. Kuroko was on his knees in the middle of _his_ living room. He was naked, face flushed, and panting.

“Move, Tetsu!” a deep, threatening, but undeniably sexy growl rumbled from below him. “God damn it I swear, if you don't move I'll-”

“You'll what, Aomine-kun?”

Aomine was also naked, and on his living room floor, ass pressed against the hardwood. He braced himself on his elbows, but his legs were spread with Kuroko settled in between his thighs. Kagami swallowed hard. Kuroko held Aomine's legs apart; he was balls-deep inside Aomine who looked like a wild animal. This was a taming. Kuroko was attempting to reel in the wild Aomine, and right the balance of power.

Aomine snarled at the smaller boy, and bore down, attempting to take Kuroko's cock deeper. However, Kuroko's crouching position made it easy for him to pull back at the same time Aomine pushed forward, thereby keeping his cock firmly inserted in his ass without giving him the delicious friction he craved. The ordeal was taxing on Kuroko as well. Even though his expression was blank, his legs trembled, wanting nothing more at that moment, but to ram into the Touou ace.

“You aren't taking control, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said, reaching to brush his forehead with the back of his arm. “I already told you.”

Kagami didn't know whether to leave, or stay. A part of him huffed that this was _his_ house, and he could do whatever he pleased. Another part of him felt wounded, and a little bit left out. Kuroko had told him about this, prepared him beforehand, and asked permission to use his apartment. Yet, seeing your boyfriend fuck someone else was still difficult. He inwardly cursed his tired, forgetful brain. He had been training so hard with Alex that everything else took a back seat.

Over the past several weeks, Kuroko had been training with Aomine, practicing his shooting skills. At the same time, the shadow, and his former light had been slowly repairing the bond between them. They had talked, laughed, played, and fucked. Kagami knew all of this from regular updates by Kuroko. Still, hearing about it, and seeing it were completely different.

“Stop standing there like a moron. Come in, or leave. This is awkward enough,” Aomine's voice cut through his thoughts, and he couldn't help but glare.

Kagami hoisted the grocery bags higher in his arms, and made his decision. Toeing his shoes off, he stepped into his apartment. Moving around the two lovers on the floor, he dropped the bags on the counter in the adjoining kitchen.

“Don't order me around in my own house, Aomine,” Kagami said in a threatening tone. “Or else I'll kick you, and Kuroko out where you'll have to try and fuck each other without either one of your parents hearing.”

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said. “Did you forget I had asked to use your apartment?”

Kagami's shoulders stiffened in the middle of putting the eggs in the fridge. He felt his ears start to warm. “My training with Alex has been a lot to handle.”

“Could you two stop having a normal conversation while Tesu's dick is in my ass?” Aomine complained.

Kuroko gave him a very pointed look, and rolled his hips, causing Aomine to throw his head back. He continued, slowly fucking in, and out of Aomine as he spoke. “It's alright, Kagami-kun. This is your house. If you wish it, we can leave, or we can do what you want.”

Kagami was kind of amazed. Here he was, having a completely sane conversation with his boyfriend while said boyfriend was working someone else into a frenzy. Aomine looked good all ruffled up. With each thrust of Kuroko's hips, a little bit of his sanity could be seen melting away until he was a panting, mewling mess.

Kagami gave a wicked smile. “No. That's okay. You two continue.” And he set to the task of putting the remaining groceries away.

As he worked, he couldn't believe the sounds that Kuroko could draw from Aomine. Swears, pants, whimpers, and growls accentuated each push, and pull of Kuroko's hips that had him riled up too. By the time all the groceries were in their proper place, and Kagami peeked under the cabinets, Aomine had fallen flat onto the floor. His back arched, and he thrashed his head from side to side, driven wild by Kuroko's agonizingly slow pace. His cock leaked steady drips of pre-cum that rolled down perfectly toned abs. Kagami's eyes were drawn to the head of Aomine's cock because it was flushed a deep shade of purple.

Kagami padded over to the empty couch, and sat down, locking eyes with his blue-haired lover. Kuroko was just as wild as Aomine, only he was better at hiding it. Kagami couldn't resist wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue, and palming himself through his jeans. It pleased him to see Kuroko's eyes follow his hand, and a soft whimper tumble from his lips. Aomine was too far gone to notice their exchange, or the falter in Kuroko's steady rhythm, but Kagami noticed.

There was something he found oddly satisfying about teasing his boyfriend while his boyfriend teased someone else. It was even more satisfying that the someone else was Aomine Daiki.

Kagami rocked his hips up into his hand, purposefully amplifying the movement for Kuroko's viewing pleasure. He lifted his ass straight up off the couch in time to Kuroko's own thrusts, which made his boyfriend moan at the sight.

The sex currently unfolding before him was vanilla. It was plain. There were no toys, no chains, or whips. No one was tied up, and no one sported red marks. There was nothing that would be considered to be out of the ordinary, and yet there was something completely riveting about watching it. It was something in the way Kuroko moved on top of Aomine. It was practiced, rehearsed. They had done this a thousand times, so many times in fact that they didn't need to think about it. Deriving pleasure from each other was almost as natural as breathing. Watching the two together made Kagami feel left out. The connection between Kuroko, and Aomine was obvious. It was deeper than what Kagami had with Kuroko, but a greater part of him wanted that too. He wanted not just what Kuroko had to offer, but was curious what Aomine could also offer him. And finally, he wanted to see what the two of them could offer him together.

“Tetsu, please. Please Tetsu. Make me come. I need to. I need it so badly, please,” Aomine was begging.

“Since Aomine-kun asked so nicely.” Kuroko grabbed hold of one of Aomine's legs, and flipped it over his shoulder, effectively rolling Aomine onto his side in the process. The position allowed for a deeper, faster penetration, and from the way Aomine's moans increased in volume as Kuroko drove into him, it was more accurate as well.

The breath hitched in Kagami's throat at the sight. Kuroko had topped him before, but their sex was often much sweeter than what he was currently witnessing. He had never been teased the way he had just seen Kuroko tease Aomine, never seen the feral look in Kuroko's eyes. It was new, it was scary, and it was oh-so-exciting.

Aomine was chanting Kuroko's first name around laboured breaths, and punctuated curses. His hands splayed flat on the hardwood to keep him from sliding across the floor as Kuroko rammed into him. When Kuroko wrapped a hand around Aomine's straining cock, causing him to buck, and thrash, it was obvious the end was near. After a few more quick, fevered strokes, Kuroko froze, back arched, head thrown back, and mouth hanging open as he shuddered through his orgasm. Kagami was so entranced by watching his boyfriend's face, flushed from orgasm that he hadn't realized what had happened until it was over.

“Kuroko. Damn you. Don't do this to me, fuck!” Aomine's voice was hoarse, and throaty.

As Kuroko gripped the base of his spent cock, and pulled out of the Touou ace's ass, Aomine rested his forehead on the hardwood to let loose a strangled, needy sob. Kagami was reminded never to make Kuroko angry – ever – as he caught sight of Aomine's dripping cock. Kuroko had stroked him until he teetered on the edge, ready to give in to the bliss he craved before Kuroko stemmed the pleasure with a firm grip on the base of his cock.

“No touching yourself, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko purred, getting to his feet. He shot Kagami a look that was questioning, checking up on him, and making sure he was okay, but Kagami didn't know what he felt. Amazing, surprised, excited, terrified. While he was trying to decide, Kuroko pulled the condom off himself, twisted the end into a knot, and tossed it into the waste bin in the kitchen. Kagami made a mental note to empty that as soon as possible as Kuroko made his way back to them.

With a groan, Aomine rolled onto his back, arm draped over his eyes. His cock twitched as though the very air brushing against him was too much. Kagami watched as his hips thrust upwards. It was a tiny movement, but didn't go unnoticed by either Kagami, or Kuroko.

“Good boy, Aomine-kun. I think you're finally starting to learn your lesson,” Kuroko said as he straddled Kagami's hips. His blue-haired lover snuggled close to him, pressing his naked chest against Kagami's clothed one. Kagami couldn't help draping his arms around Kuroko's thighs, and rolling his hips, earning a soft smile.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Kuroko asked in English before he pulled the teasing lilt from his voice, and brushed the bangs from Kagami's eyes. “Are you okay?”

Kagami nodded, but it was hesitant. He still wasn't sure. Everything was so unexpected.

“We can stop,” Kuroko said, continuing in English. “At any time. Now, or later. Whenever you say, whatever you want to do, okay?”

“Speak in Japanese already,” Aomine growled from his position on the floor.

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko chastised, this time in Japanese. “You choose to spend most days on the roof of your school. This is not our fault. If you want to join in on the conversation, brush up on your English.”

Aomine grumbled, but didn't say anything more.

“No, it's okay. I'm okay,” Kagami said in Japanese so Aomine could understand him too. “It's just...a lot, you know? I guess I'm just a little confused. Kuroko, you said _we_ could stop. I guess I just don't know what that means.”

By this time, Kuroko was peppering little kisses down the side of his neck. The tiny touches sent jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. The memory of just watching Kuroko fuck Aomine popped into his mind, and made his heart beat that much faster. He was turned on by it.

“I was going to ask Aomine-kun to fuck me,” Kuroko said, breath hot against his skin. There was a mumbled 'fuck yeah' from the floor, which they both ignored. “But if that's too much for Kagami-kun, then I can find better things for Aomine-kun to do.” The last part was accentuated by a gentle nip at his earlobe.

Kagami hesitated again. “But, wha-”

Suddenly, an arm that was darker than Kuroko's was draped over his shoulder from behind, and a sultry voice spoke in his ear. “How cute, Taiga. You're worried about me. Well, don't be. Unlike you, I'm not possessive of Kuroko's ass.”

“Yes you are, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine gave a low chuckle, and the hand that wasn't flung over his shoulder reached to the other side of him to stroke Kuroko's cheek, making the shadow nuzzle against his hand. “I want to fuck Tetsu together,” Aomine purred. “He's teased me so much today, and I want revenge. I want to see him completely wrecked, so exhausted he can't move. I would like your help in doing that, what do you say, Taiga?”

Kagami felt as though Aomine's voice was like the little devil perched on top of his shoulder. He didn't want to admit that Aomine's breath on his ear was making him hotter than usual. Right on cue, and as if to emphasize Aomine's point, Kuroko took the tip of Aomine's thumb in between his teeth, and nibbled at the digit. His big, blue eyes were opened wide in feigned innocence. Jesus, Kuroko knew how to get him, knew how to draw that raw, primal side out of him.

Aomine was the one who started it. He slid his hand from Kuroko's cheek, down to his chest. Kuroko arched against his hand, giving a soft moan, but the movement caused Kagami to grit his teeth as his lover's ass ground against his hard, retrained cock. Perhaps he felt he had teased Aomine enough, but upon feeling his desire, Kuroko gave a small smile to the two of them, and slipped onto the floor in between Kagami's legs. His belt slid through the loops of his jeans easily. Kuroko paused, Kagami's belt in hand as though deliberating for a moment before setting it aside. Kagami eagerly raised his hips so his pants, and boxers could be pulled down just enough to free his cock. He wasn't dripping yet, and Kuroko almost seemed disappointed.

“Mmm. Not a bad size,” Aomine hummed appreciatively in his ear. Aside from the hand over his shoulder, and his head pressed next to Kagami's, Aomine made no other move to touch him. Despite having seen Aomine completely naked already, Kagami felt exposed, and a little defensive.

“What? Imagining my dick in your ass?” Kagami said without thinking.

“Maybe,” came Aomine's reply without skipping a beat. “What if I am? My cock is so very hard because Tetsu is a cruel, sadistic bastard.” Aomine's voice lowered, becoming huskier – and Kagami couldn't lie – sexier. “Would you fuck me, Taiga? Although, I'm not as willing as Kuroko to bottom all the time. I'd expect you to let me fuck you right back.”

Kagami was so distracted, and aroused by Aomine's words that he didn't notice what Kuroko was doing until it was too late. As Kuroko swallowed him to the base, he involuntarily jerked upwards, gasping. Kuroko must have expected that reaction because he didn't choke, instead, he ruthlessly attacked, sucking, and stroking. Kagami bucked; it was a shock for his neglected body to suddenly be assaulted by Kuroko's wonderful, talented mouth. It took everything he had not to grip his lover's head, and fuck his throat until he came.

“Kuroko, slow down, or I'll -” Kagami's words turned into a loud moan, unable to finish.

“Fuck yeah,” Aomine growled in his ear. “Make him come, Tetsu. All the way down your throat.”

A finger that teased as his entrance – Kuroko's finger – pushed him over the edge. With a shuddering jerk, Kagami spilled deep into Kuroko's mouth as his partner's name spilled from his lips. He felt Kuroko swallow around the tip, moaning appreciatively as he sucked him dry. When Kagami finally went limp, Kuroko pulled back to wipe his hand across his face, and lick his fingers clean.

“Watching Tetsu swallow you whole almost made me come,” Aomine exclaimed.

“You better not have been stroking yourself, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko accused.

In response, Aomine raised both hands, one on either side of Kagami's head, and waggled them from side to side. The movement was reminiscent of a child who had been wrongly accused by its parents.

It seemed to go by in a flash, but isn't that what happened with memories? All the minute, and seemingly insignificant details are a flash in time compared to everything else. Kuroko had stripped him bare as Aomine already took off towards the bedroom, ignoring Kagami's protests. By the time the two other boys found their way to Kagami's bedroom, Aomine had pulled the covers off the bed, and had thrown them onto the floor. He was waiting for them, spread on his back on top of the sheet. His neglected cock was red, angry, and looked so painful.

“Why did you have to make a mess?” Kagami sighed.

Kuroko was already arranging himself on top of Aomine by the time he got around to replying.

“I hate fucking on top of comforters. They're itchy as hell,” Aomine said as he spread Kuroko's legs. “Now hurry up, and get over here.”

Oh, god. Aomine was presenting Kuroko for him. The two were pressed together, chest to back. Aomine balanced Kuroko on top of him, and those dark hands spread creamy thighs wide. Kagami swallowed as the took in the sight of Kuroko's cock, bobbing erect against his abdomen, and the tight, puckered hole that was waiting for him. It wasn't that he hadn't seen Kuroko naked, and spread before, but it had been Kuroko, or Kagami that did the spreading. Aomine's eyes bored into him next to Kuroko's patient ones.

The felt the mattress give under his weight as he settled himself between Kuroko's thighs. His lover felt so warm against him, and he couldn't resist leaning forward to claim his mouth. Their kiss was slow, sweet, and gentle. He slid his tongue past Kuroko's lips, and deep into his waiting mouth, tasting of vanilla. At first, Kuroko allowed him to set the pace, sliding his tongue against his in languid movements, but it wasn't long before Kuroko became more aggressive. The bluenet was panting into his mouth, and moaning softly as dull nails scraped down Kagami's chest. This wasn't like Kuroko. While his lover was always expressive in bed, he usually didn't get this riled up this quickly. Kagami pulled back to see Aomine running his tongue down the side of Kuroko's neck, the wet muscle leaving behind a trail that was so sinful to his eyes.

“I want Kagami-kun to fuck me,” Kuroko pleaded. His eyes were half-lidded, and glazed over.

“I know, Tetsu,” Aomine purred. “That's why I put you in this position. You like being spread by someone else for your Kagami, don't you?”

Aomine's words sent a chill down his spine. _His_ Kuroko. His logical side knew such a thought was ridiculous, Kuroko wasn't his, he didn't own him, but there was something about hearing it, and from Aomine no less. Then it clicked, but it didn't just click logically, it clicked emotionally. Kagami's entire being fucking snapped into place. Aomine wasn't going to steal Kuroko from him, and Kuroko wasn't going to leave him. Instead, Aomine wanted to be there with him to help make Kuroko happy, and in this case, make Kuroko scream both their names until his voice went hoarse.

Aomine continued his assault on the side of Kuroko's neck as Kagami reached into the drawer beside the bed to retrieve a bottle of lube, and a condom. By the time he had slicked his fingers, Aomine had Kuroko squirming on top of him.

“Hold still,” Aomine growled, his grip tightening on Kuroko's thighs. “Or I'll come before the fun part.”

Kagami couldn't resist as Kuroko's body took his first finger, a gasp falling from his lips. “What's the matter, Aomine?” he cooed.

“Fuck you, Taiga,” Aomine spat back. “Why don't you make use of that smart mouth of yours, and wrap it around Tetsu's dick?”

 

He chuckled, but complied with the suggestion. As he pushed in a second finger, he pulled Kuroko's cock towards his mouth, and swiped his tongue over the head, tasting the bitterness of the other boy. Instantly, Kuroko's hands were threaded through his hair, but they did not demand, just held on as Kagami sucked the head while fucking his ass with his fingers. By the time he added a third finger, it was because Kuroko was begging for it, thrashing his head against Aomine's chest. When Kagami pressed into the into bundle of nerves, Kuroko cried out, arching against Aomine.

“Kagami-kun. Please, stop.” The hand that yanked his hair off Kuroko's cock made him hiss, and Kuroko apologized. “I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I didn't mean to be so rough with you, I don't want to come yet.”

“Kagami,” Aomine said, but his voice had a sharp edge to it. “Fuck him. Fuck him now. If you don't fucking fuck him I am going to lose my shit. I have been nice, and patient while the two of you had your sweet little moments, but I'm fucking done. Tetsu, I hope you're ready for it rough because I'm going to make sure you get pounded into tomorrow. You also better fucking come as soon as the tip of Kagami's dick touches your ass because - and fucking christ - I can't wait anymore.”

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Kagami was impressed. Not only had Aomine managed to pack as many swears into that small monologue, but he also succeeded in contradicting himself. Kagami was also feeling desperate as he ripped the condom open, and rolled it over himself. Maybe it was just the amount of pressure being given off by Aomine, but his rival was right, their encounter wasn't going to last long.

As Kagami positioned himself at Kuroko's entrance, his hair suddenly felt like it was going to be ripped from his skull. Eyes watering, he focused as he was yanked down until his nose almost touched Aomine's.

“One thrust,” the Touou ace hissed. “No waiting. Fuck him. Now!”

Kuroko was already pulling at Kagami's shoulders, nodding furiously in silent agreement. It was then that Kagami realized Aomine was stroking Kuroko, and he wasn't going slow. His lover already appeared to be on the edge of orgasm.

Kagami took the requests seriously, snapping his hips forward to push into the smaller boy in one, single stroke. The scream that ripped itself from Kuroko's lips rang in Kagami's ears, and it was a second later before his brain picked up the mantra coming from the shadow. Kuroko was whimpering for him to fuck him, over and over. It had been instinct for him to pause, fearing Kuroko was in pain, but that was a mistake. Before he had even had the chance to move, he felt his lover tighten around him, and nails dug into his back so hard he felt blood trickle across the skin. Kuroko was coming, and it made Kagami wild.

As the tight, hot muscles clenched around him, Kagami dragged himself out, and slammed back in, immediately setting a purely punishing pace. The thought that someone might just call the cops was dismissed as he watched his lover throw his head back against Aomine's shoulder, spilling white hot seed between the two of them. As Kagami rushed towards his own impending orgasm, Aomine ran right along side of him, thrusting against Kuroko from below. They were chased after, and sent right over the edge by Kuroko's keening moans, screaming both their names. He locked eyes with Aomine, and watched as his rival-turned-lover finally reached his own orgasm before Kagami's world went white.

“Ow. Are you kidding me? Motherfucker.” Kagami didn't even have time to enjoy his post-orgasm as a searing pain in his back made him pull out. He jumped to his feet, showing his back to the two who remained on the bed while trying to look over his shoulder. “What is wrong back there? It feels like I've been mauled by a rabid dog.”

Kuroko groaned, and rubbed at his eyes in order to focus.

“Don't be such a pussy,” Aomine said. “It's just a few scratches. Tetsu will patch you up, and you'll be fine.”

As Kagami tried to shoot a glare at him, he paused. The side of Aomine's neck looked as though a lion had got at him. He redirected that glare to the smaller man who was sporting a deep flush.

“I'm sorry,” Kuroko stammered, rolling off Aomine to kneel on the bed. “I didn't intend to.”

Kagami sighed, and it was then that his post-orgasm bliss hit him. Despite the pain, he felt good. As memories of the encounter that just happened began to surface, he felt his cock twitch.

“Better clean him up quick, Tetsu,” Aomine mumbled, eyes slipping closed. Clearly a little pain wasn't going to take away from his post-orgasm. “Before he fucks you into the mattress.

 


	4. Jealous of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami takes time to process what just happened with the three of them, and Aomine helps to clear things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kind of sad to see this series come to an end. It was fun.
> 
> There is mild drug use in this chapter. If that bothers anyone, please turn back now. Enjoy!

Aomine couldn't sleep. 

While Kuroko was snoring softly, using his shoulder as a pillow, he had felt Kagami get out of bed some time ago, and the redhead hadn't come back. There were no sounds in the apartment. The air felt heavy.

Aomine hadn't shied away from his promise to wreck Kuroko. After Kagami had his way with him...twice, Aomine had gotten back in on the action. They bit, scratched, moaned, licked, sucked, and fucked until Kuroko wasn't able to move anymore. Throughout the whole ordeal, Kagami, and Aomine worked together to bring Kuroko pleasure, but other than the odd, unavoidable brush against each other with Kuroko in between them, they didn't touch one another.

He eased himself from the warm clutches of Kuroko, stepped into a pair of sweats that were probably Kagami's, and padded from the bedroom, easing the door shut behind him. It took no time at all to find Kagami. He was inside the apartment, leaning up against the patio door, which was cracked open just enough to allow him to exhale smoke from his mouth, and into the open air. In the light dripping in through the window from the moon, or streetlights, or both, Aomine could see the scratches imprinted on Kagami's flesh, left only hours before from a moaning, writhing Kuroko. Neither his, nor Kagami's wounds had been dressed, they weren't serious enough for that, but Kuroko had covered both of them in disinfectant that was sticky, and smelled strange.

As Aomine approached, a distinct, but highly pungent smell reached his nose. He couldn't help but grin.

“Does Tetsu know you do that?” Aomine asked, nodding at the joint between Kagami's fingers.

Kagami didn't flinch, having heard him approach. The apartment was so quiet, it was difficult not to.

“He does.” Kagami brought the end to his lips. The glow of the ember lit up his red eyes as he inhaled, held for a moment, and exhaled again. “He isn't always happy about it though.”

“That sounds like Tetsu.” Aomine sauntered to stand beside Kagami. He leaned against the cool glass, facing the redhead. “Can I have some?”

Kagami held it out to him, to which he arched an eyebrow in response. With a smile, Kagami shook his head. He took another hit, but the inhale wasn't deep. Once the paper had been pulled from his mouth, he kept his lips parted, and leaned into Aomine. Kagami's body was warm as he stood close, smoke escaping parted lips in thin tendrils. The hand that clutched the joint curled back so the hot ember wouldn't burn Aomine's shoulder as Kagami leaned that hand against him, urging him closer. Their lips almost brushed as Kagami gently exhaled, and Aomine took it, inhaling at the same time. The act was so completely sensual, and yet it wasn't. Maybe it was just the idea of Kagami doing drugs that made his heart race just a little.

When Kagami had pulled back, Aomine's eyes had slipped closed as he enjoyed the first inhale. His lips were still parted, and a tiny bit of smoke could be seen swirling inside his mouth for just a moment before he exhaled.

“Outside,” Kagami hissed, waving at the smoke that Aomine had failed to blow out the window. “The last thing I need is to get kicked out because of something stupid.”

“Nobody cares anyway. This is practically legal in America, right? There are worse things you could be doing.” Aomine put his hands above his head, and stretched, back arching against the glass. “Why are you awake anyway?”

Kagami shrugged, taking another draw from the joint before offering it to Aomine. “It is not almost legal in America by the way, and I couldn't sleep, I guess. Need time to process the fact that you, and I just banged Kuroko into next week.”

Aomine grinned around the joint in his mouth. “It was fun, wasn't it?”

“Yes, but...I don't know. I just need time to process is all.”

Aomine could see the glaze spreading to Kagami's eyes as the drug began to affect him. He was also starting to feel light, and over-sensitive. Each time the joint was exchanged, Aomine felt a tingle spread through his fingers where they brushed against Kagami's. Damn. The stuff was strong.

They passed the joint around a few more times before Aomine held his hand up, and shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to be completely wasted when Kagami was attempting to pour his heart out. Kagami opened the screen door, and tapped the joint out on the inside of the frame before sealing the glass with a thud. Aomine had already sprawled out on the couch, one hand behind his head, and his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of his own heartbeat.

“Those are my sweatpants,” Kagami said.

Aomine cracked an eye open. Kagami was still standing beside the door, eying him, but Aomine couldn't say he looked particularly angry. “They are. Are you jealous?”

“That makes no sense.”

“Sure it does. They get to touch my cock. Or-” Aomine fingered the waistband. “I could remove them so you could.”

Despite all the incredibly lewd, sinful things they had done to Kuroko earlier that night, Kagami blushed. “You're so crude, Aomine.”

“Mmm.” Aomine kicked the cushions under his feet in a nonverbal gesture, and lifted his legs to make room for Kagami to sit down before throwing them over his lap. Kagami leaned forward, squeezing Aomine's legs with his body as he flicked the half-smoked joint onto the coffee table.

“What is it you're having trouble with, Taiga?” Aomine asked, his eyes slipping closed once again.

They had both seen each other naked, and both seen each other in compromising positions. They had heard each other's moans, and screams of pleasure, but this was a different kind of naked.

Kagami took a long, steady breath. “I don't know. I like Kuroko, that much is obvious. There's just too many things I don't know.”

Aomine looked at Kagami directly now. “It's me.”

Kagami didn't say anything.

“What do you want from me, Kagami?”

Kagami shrugged. His eyes were downcast, and he was fiddling with the leg of Aomine's pants, _his_ pants that happened to be on Aomine.

“Stop being a moron.” Aomine turned onto his side, away from Kagami, and used his arm as a pillow. “You're thinking about this too much. You're not going to have all the fucking answers right away so just stop trying. Do what you want to do at that moment, whatever feels right. You already did to some extent, you helped me fuck Tetsu, do you have any regrets?”

“No.”

“So what's the problem?”

“Well, I guess I don't know where we stand. You, and I. I don't know what relationship we are supposed to have.”

“Tetsu is dating both of us, that's it. We are rivals on the court, and it would make things easier if we were at least friendly towards each other. Other than that, we are whatever we want that to be: friends, lovers, boyfriends.”

Aomine couldn't see him, but he could almost feel the heat from the red blush that stained Kagami's cheeks.

“Do you...want any of those things?” Kagami asked.

Aomine shrugged.

“Aomine!”

“Fine, you're as bad as Tetsu, you know.” Aomine sat up, and looked at Kagami properly. “I would definitely fuck you. As for dating you, why not? But why even worry about that before it's even happened? I can't date someone I'm not fucking, that's just the way I am, so the first step for me is to have a sexual relationship, and then think about everything else later. So that's where I stand on the issue, okay?”

“What about Kuroko?”

Aomine sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. He shouldn't have smoked at all. Focusing on this conversation was more difficult than he thought.

“Do you know what Tetsu's biggest fear is?” Aomine said. “It's that you, and I will leave him.” He skipped over the baffled expression on Kagami's face, and pressed on. “Yeah, so because of that, Kuroko harbours a lot of jealousy around you, and I having a relationship without him, but he's going to have those feelings whether you and I are fucking or not. He knows this, I know this, and now you know this. He's pretty mature emotionally, probably more than you, and I, but he's still human. He'll need reassurance all the time that we aren't going anywhere, and that we still love that tight ass of his. So, the choice of whether you, and I bang is up to us. I will tell you that I have already had this conversation with Tetsu, and it is something he is expecting to happen sooner or later.”

Aomine didn't miss the hurt that flitted across Kagami's face, and resisted the urge to hit him. “Why didn't Kuroko have that conversation with me?”

“You're kidding me, right? You had so many issues trying to accept the fact that Kuroko wanted a relationship with me, and I still don't think you fully have. Don't you think him giving you permission to fuck me at that time would have just been like pouring salt over a wound? Do you think you would have taken that information well?”

“Does that mean you're not jealous?”

Aomine had to move, or he really would hit the idiot. He got to his feet, and paced around the living room. He did a few laps before kicking the coffee table to the side, being mindful of the unfinished joint rolling across the surface.

“Of course I was jealous of you, Kagami,” Aomine said. “How could I not be? You had something I had willingly thrown away, and I regretted it as soon as it happened, but I couldn't go back. I was sure Tetsu wouldn't want me back, and then you came along. And just as I'm jealous of you, I'm willing to bet that you're jealous of me, right? Jealous because you think I know Tetsu better than you.”

Kagami was smiling. He couldn't help it. Most of his fears had been put at ease, and now they seemed almost silly, but what was even more silly was how Aomine had worked himself up. He covered his mouth with his hand, but he couldn't stop the flow of giggles from wracking his body.

Aomine was practically panting with rage when Kagami started laughing. At first, it only fueled his anger, but upon seeing the other's body shaking with barely-retrained giggles, it began to fizzle until he was laughing too. They both allowed the tension to break, even though Aomine knew the reason they suddenly found this funny was probably because they were both so high.

“Jesus, Aomine.” As the laughter began to subside, he wiped the tears away. “Your neck looks horrible.”

“Yeah, well your back doesn't look too good either. A part of me can't help, but think that Tetsu did it on purpose.”

“Oh?”

“What's the best way to let people know you're taken? At least you can hide yours.”

“The guys in the locker room will still see them.”

“You can prevent that. Just change in a bathroom stall or something.” Aomine gingerly touched the open wounds that were sticky from the disinfectant.

Aomine didn't know why he was caught off guard. Maybe the drug had dulled his senses, or maybe he simply didn't think Kagami had the guts to go through with it. Either way, Kagami caught him unawares when his hands flew behind his head to grip the back of the couch, and use it as leverage as he wrapped his legs around Aomine's, and yanked, hard. Aomine's knees buckled against the heels of Kagami's feet, and his arms instinctively flew out in front of him, which was lucky because it prevented his face from smashing into Kagami's in a way that would have caused broken bones.

“What the hell, Taiga?” Aomine felt his rage begin to bubble again, but Kagami only grinned as he shifted his legs higher to wrap around Aomine's waist, and pull him closer.

“What is it, Daiki?” Kagami purred, tilting his head so Aomine could feel his breath on his face. “Didn't you say you wanted to fuck me? You weren't lying to me, were you?”

“Oh, so that's how you want to play it?” Aomine sank down, pressing their bodies flush together. His hands moved to curl around Kagami's, still gripping the couch, and couldn't resist giving one, two, three suggestive rolls of his hips. A prelude, hinting at what was to come. “I don't think you can handle being fucked by me. I'm not like Tetsu, and – seriously, you're not sober. I'm telling you this because I don't want you whining about it later. If we're going to do this, there's no regrets.”

“Are you scared, Aomine? Don't have the guts to fuck me?”

“Of course I do, but that was your last warning.”

Their first kiss wasn't sweet, or loving. Just like their basketball, it was competitive, a race to see who would come out on top. Kagami reeked of sweat, weed, disinfectant, and a little of Kuroko. Underneath it all, Aomine could detect the warm scent that was all Kagami. As Kagami's tongue withdrew from his mouth, Aomine was the first to turn rough, biting, and sucking at Kagami's bottom lip. The redhead's grip tightened on the back of the couch, arching against Aomine. Aomine responded by rocking his hips. Oh, god. Kagami was hard already, hard, and insistently pressing against both their stomachs. Kagami's arousal spurred Aomine, making his own cock swell until it weighed heavy in between his thighs.

The drug in both their systems amplified each touch, making them needy so that they were soon panting just from making out, and rutting against each other. Each time Aomine's hips would thrust forward, his cock grinding against Kagami's ass, Kagami would arch against him, and shudder from the friction from both their bodies.

Kagami wriggled his hands until Aomine released them, but the bluenet was too busy dry humping Kagami's ass that he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until large hands sunk down the back of his borrowed sweatpants. A gasp was teased from his lips as Kagami spread him, circling a dry finger at his hole that was still stretched from when Kuroko had fucked him earlier that day. Aomine's eyes narrowed.

“No. You said I would fuck you, you were practically begging for my cock,” Aomine growled.

Kagami grinned innocently as his hands kneaded Aomine's cheeks. “You said I couldn't handle it, and I realized that you were right. I don't think I can handle you, Aomine. Besides, you're still stretched from earlier.”

“You unbelievable asshole. Fuck you.” Aomine pushed off of Kagami, and stomped across the living room louder than should have happened at whatever god-awful time it was. His hands ripped open his bag that sat by the door. He threw a condom at Kagami, hoping it hit him in the face, or the dick, and made his way back to the couch, tugging the sweatpants down his hips. Kagami had his sweatpants half off before Aomine straddled him.

“Easy,” Kagami said, pulling his hand from under Aomine that had gotten trapped when the other had sat down on it. “Not so rough, Aomine.”

Aomine picked up the condom that had ended up on the cushions beside them, and slapped it to the side of Kagami's face. “Deal with it,” he said. “If you're going to be a bastard, and tease me like that, then I'm going to be an asshole. Now put that damn thing on.”

As Kagami opened the package, Aomine poured lubricant onto his fingers, and reached around himself. Balancing on his knees, he leaned forward until his chest was inches from Kagami's face. Aomine growled a warning upon feeling a wet tongue lap at his collar bone as he pushed the first finger into him. It didn't take him long to prep. He was still a little stretched from earlier, but not by much. As he was easing a third finger into himself, he dropped the lube on Kagami's lap, and a moment later heard the pop of the cap, and felt Kagami wriggle below him as he coated himself.

“You could at least make it easier for me,” Kagami mumbled, rolling his wrists that already ached from trying to move in between both their bodies.

“I told you, deal with it, or you'll be stuck jerking off into the toilet.”

“If I'm stuck doing that, then so are you.”

“Shut up.”

Gripping Kagami's shoulders harder than necessary, Aomine lowered himself, head tilted upwards in concentration. Kagami held the base of his own cock in his hand, and guided the Touou ace. When Aomine felt the head of Kagami's cock press against his entrance, he sucked in a breath. Kagami was bigger than Kuroko. He gave a long, low moan as Kagami pressed into him, filling him.

Kagami didn't have the mental fortitude to tease Aomine about agreeing to take his cock so easily, or about enjoying it as he eased into the tight heat above him. He could feel saliva pooling in his mouth as he forgot how to swallow. If asked, Kagami didn't think he was even capable of remembering his own name. Aomine Daiki's body was hard, and hot, and tight. With the drug lingering in his system, and the rush from the thought that this was Aomine Daiki he was fucking into, Kagami almost came just from watching his cock disappear into the bluenet's ass. He had to squeeze his eyes shut, and take a few deep breaths.

“What's the matter, Taiga?” Aomine's cocky tone growled in his ear. “Does my ass feel that good around you? You're ready to nut already?”

Kagami nodded. Breathe.

“Really? And you're agreeing with me too.” Aomine rocked his hips in a way that had Kagami biting down on his lip to stifle the moan that tried to escape. “Now, what should I do with you? Should I tease you like Tetsu teased me, or should I make you come right now?”

Panting, Kagami cracked an eye open to Aomine's wide, wicked smile. Aomine drew back, easing up on top of Kagami's length, a long, smooth pull. Kagami braced himself, preparing for Aomine to slam back down, but he was instead, left gasping as the heat pulled off him entirely.

“Fuck, that's rough.” Aomine shuddered around the emptiness.

With a growl, Kagami gripped his thighs, and pushed. In one, smooth movement Aomine was pinned to the couch with his knees closer to his ears than he was used to. He cried out, back arching, and legs pushing back against the pressure that held him in place. Kagami thrust back into him, and once seated, leaned forward, pinning Aomine's legs with his body. Panting with the strain of almost being folded in half, Aomine's muscles bunched in preparation to throw Kagami off him, but his strength abandoned him as Kagami began to move.

Kagami's thrusts weren't particularly rough, but they were accurate, too accurate. In their exposed position, Kagami's cock pounded directly into Aomine's prostate, making him convulse with each movement.

“Ah! Too rough, Kagami,” Aomine cried out, his hand reaching around to tug at Kagami's hair, and legs pushing back against the hard body wedged in between his ass cheeks. He couldn't get any leverage, not with his legs thrown over Kagami's shoulders.

“You like it.” Came the growled response.

And oh god, he did! As Kagami sped up his pace, the angle of his thrusts didn't change. Aomine didn't know what he was saying; didn't know whether he was cursing, sobbing, moaning, or simply breathing Kagami's name each time that big cock filled him. The sound of the deep groan that rumbled through Kagami's chest as he came, riding Aomine through his orgasm was enough to send him over the edge. Aomine felt his own throat vibrate as he choked out a word, but he was too far gone to be able to tell what it was.

When Aomine's vision cleared, he was awarded with the sight of Kagami's red orbs, darkened with his own pleasure. Kagami had his forehead pressed against Aomine's, and they stared at each other, panting.

“Asshole,” Aomine growled.

“Dickhead.”

Kuroko smiled as he worked a lazy hand over his cock, waiting for both his lovers to return. He swiped the precum that beaded at the tip, and circled the head with his thumb.

In the quiet of the apartment, he had heard everything. They were going to be okay. It would be hard, and maybe, in the end, it wouldn't even work out. There was a risk it would fall apart, but still, they would be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
